Lo que pasa por una apuesta
by Lucy-chan fan yaoi
Summary: Armin y Eren hacen una apuesta con Hanji y pierden y les toca recibir el castigo...pero un castigo para ellos o un regalo para cierto heichou peli-negro y un castaño?(Rivaille/LevixEren & JeanxArmin)


Este fic esta dedicado a mi querida Ranmaru-nee-chan la cual aprecio mucho y le quise hacer un fic para su cumpleaños y aunque es un poco tarde queria dartelo asi que ¡FELICIDADES! Te quiero mucho y espero que disfrutes del fic.

Era una hermosa y tranquila mañana en el castillo de la tropa de reconocimiento en el cual se encontraban cierto comandante rubio y un sargento peli-negro tranquilamente tomando un cafe mientras oian la paz y la calma...A quien pretendo engañar lo unico que se oian eran gritos por todo el lugar a los que ya estaban acostumbrados;¿que seria esta vez? Hanji queria hacer algun experimento con los nuevos reclutas o la hermana problemática,segun Rivaille, de Eren estaria moliendo a golpes a cierto castaño de nombre Jean,la verdad no habia nada que les importara menos ya que era el cuento de cada Irvin rompio el silencio de la habitacion:

-Sabes Levi tengo algo que me esta molestando estos dias-suspiro mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos y prosegia su dialogo al ver como el otro no respondia-Siento que ultimamente Hanji observa mucho a los novatos-dirigiendo discretamente la mirada a su compañero el cual se encontraba mirando hacia otra parte-

-¿Y me dices que recien te das cuenta?-suspirando mientras pensaba en cierto enano de ojos azulverdoso pero siguiendo su oracion-Esa maniatica cuatro ojos...Parece como si analizara cada oracion y mirada que hacemos-suspirando cansado dirigiendo su mirada al techo-

-Vamos no creo que sea para tanto-

-Es mas de lo que te imaginas-tomando un sorbo de café levantandose para hechar una mirada por la ventana al patio donde se encontraban todos-Y solo esta buscando el momento de atraparnos en alguna de sus esta buscando emparejar a los mocosos entre ellos..Y lo conseguira...no lo dudes-recordando su actual relacion con cierto menor anteriormente mencionado-

-No creo que sea asi pero bueno si tu lo dic..-es interrumpido por cierta chica castaña que abrio la puerta escandalosamente saludandolos-

-¡Buenos dias! ¿Que tal estais Irvin,Rivaille?-

-Mejor cuando no estabas investigadora loca-levantandose para marcharse pero al pasar al lado de la chica esta lo detuvo cogiendole de la chaqueta cosa que molesto al sargento debido a que eso remarcaba de alguna forma su corta estatura-Sueltame

-Vamos vamos si he venido para hacerte un regalo Levi~ -esto llamo la atencion de los dos presentes-

-¿Un regalo?¿A que te refieres Hanji?-hablo el rubio que se habia quedado callado hasta el momento-

-Bueno preferiria que lo viese Levi con sus propios ojos-canturreo alegre mientras salia de la sala siendo seguida por el rubio a quien le dio curiosidad y arrastrando al peli-negro el cual iba refunfuñando maldiciones-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en otro sitio se encontraban un castaño y un rubio rodeados por sus amigos los cuales contemplaban la obra maestra de la capitana Hanji,mientras unos se partian de risa otros consolaban a los dos chicos que se encontraban extremadamente deprimidos y cierto castaño claro queria violarse al rubio.

-Me siento como si hubiese perdido mi dignidad-solto el castaño de ojos azulverdoso-

-Eren vamos tampoco es la gran coa si tanto Armin como tu os veis mejor que incluso nosotras-intento animar Christa a los dos chicos pero tuvo el efecto contrario-

-Eso lo hace peor-susurro Armin sentado en una silla sonrojado-

¿Quereis saber porque estaban asi? La razon...apostaron con Hanji en un juego y perdieron...y acabaron como estaban ahora mismo...vestidos con un traje de maid tan corto que solo cubria lo necesario mientras unas pelucas cubrian sus cabellos haciendoles ver con un cabello largo hasta el cuello.

-Eren te ves bien-dijo su hermana mientras un hilito de sangre aparecia por su nariz-

-Me preocupa mas mi estado mañana por la mañana si heichou me ve asi-estirando la falda hacia abajo en un intento desesperado de que se alargara-

-Yo me he comprado tapones para los oidos-alego Connie mientras los mostraba y muchos de los presentes los veian como el tesoro mas valioso que puediese existir,no era bonito escuchar ''sonidos de origen desconocido'' por las noches-

-¿No tendras otro par?-esta vez solto Reiner mientras Jean comenzaba a reir-

-Jajaja como si los necesitaras con lo bien acompañado que estas por las noches,¿no es asi Bertholdt?-intentando despejar ciertos pensamientos indecentes hacia el rubio disfrazado de maid-

-Creo que no estas en posicion de hablar Jean,¿no quisieras ahora mismo hacer tuyo a A...?-el peli-negro fue interrumpido por cierta mano proveniente del mencionado Jean que se posaba en su boca para despues este mismo ser golpeado por un celoso Reiner-

-¡Jean!¿Estas bien?-dijo el rubio que respondia al nombre de Armin el cual se acerco a un semi-inconciente Jean apoyando su cabeza en sus piernas-¿Jean estas bien?Porfavor responde-

-Nghn-dijo despertando mientras sentia unas leves caricias en su cabello y una calida voz que lo llamaba con preocupacion y solo se le salieron unas palabras inconcientemente-Armin casate conmigo-

-¿Eh?-dijo entre avergonzado,sorprendido y emocionado el rubio-

-¿Eh?-dandose cuenta de lo que dijo se levanta apresuradamente negando con las manos-No no olvida eso fue cosa del mareo,no es como si te amara o algo asi-grave error de palabras vio como el chico se entristecia-Esto yo no..

-No pasa nada Jean solo te equivocaste por el golpe si?-sonriendo tristemente mientras se levantaba ayudando al otro a levantarse-Ademas los dos somos hombres y eso...

-Esto no es por romper la tension sexual entre ustedes ni nada pero...-fue interrumpido Eren el cual estaba sentado rezando que el sargento no pensase en ir al comedor pero la verdad es que Hanji lo estaba arrastrando hasta ese lugar en ese mismo instante-

-No hay tension sexual entre nosotros!-dijeron a la vez sonrojados mientras el rubio se ajustaba la falda-

-Aja lo que digais...yo me marcho de aquí antes de que llegue heichou-dirigiendose a la puerta pero al abrirla se encontro con...-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Puedes dejar de arrastrarme,se caminar solo-dijo el peli-negro de tan solo un metro seseinta al igual que yo ejem...-

-¿Te vas a escapar si te suelto?-

-Tal vez-murmuro mientras mientras maldecia su corta estatura-

-Entonces sigue siendo arrastrado-

-...-suspirando cansado a la vez que se soltaba del agarre de Hanji y comenzaba a caminar-Ire solo...es patetico que me arrastres-

-Vamos vamos dejad de pelear...ademas Levi eres facilmente arrastrable-este no se libro de una mirada fulminante de parte del peli-negro-

-Y, ¿se puede saber a donde vamos?-

-Ya llegamos-señalando la increible,imponente y sobretodo brillante...puerta de madera vieja-

''No hay tension sexual entre nosotros''-esto les saco una sonrisa pervertida a Hanji,una gotita en la cabeza a Irvin y un dolor de cabeza a Rivaille-

''Aja lo que digais... yo me marcho de aquí antes de que llegue heichou''-entonces vio como el dueño de la voz abria la puerta y se dejaba ver en aquel...como describirlo...''provocativo'' traje-

-Heichou-sonrojado mientras daba como 10 pasos hacia atras-¿Como se encuentra?-viendo temeroso como el sargento dejaba a la vista una mirada de ''te voy a dar duro contra el muro...ahora!''-

-Asi que querias escapar de mi-acercandose lentamente al chico mientras este retrocedia hasta toparse con la pared y era acorralado por el peli-negro al cual no le importaba que nadie los viese aunque sintiera una mirada en su espalda que si las miradas mataran esa la dejaria K.O-Entonces tendre que castigarte mi querido sirviente-rozando con la yema de sus dedos las descubiertas piernas del chico-

-Dios mio porfavor no nos hagan presenciarlo ya tenemos suficiente con oirlo-esa fue la voz anonima de Connie(?) pidiendo clemencia-

-Tampoco os dejaria contemplar a MI mocoso cuando pide por mas-viendo como el otro se sonrojaba todo y le salia humo por la cabeza-

-Heichou eso no,bueno si,pero no-la verdad ni el pobre sabia lo que queria decir haciendole sacar una sonrisa de medio lado al cargarlo como una princesa-

-Ahora es hora de tu castigo mi sirviente-dejandole una gran marca roja en el cuello que le saco un suspiro tirando a gemido al menor desapareciendo por la puerta-

-...Bueno dejando de lado lo que acaba de pasar,¿Entre quienes hay tension sexual?-dijo la castaña emocionada mirando a todos los chicos-

-Jean y Armin-solto Ymir divertida al ver la cara que hacian los dos chicos y la capitana-

-¡No hay tension sexual entre...!-no lograron completar la frase porque sintieron como Hanji y Sasha los cogian de los hombros-¿Eh?-y entonces los empujaron provocando un hermoso beso que al contrario de lo que todos esperaban se comenzo a intensificar y solo se separaban un par de milimetros para tomar aire y volvian-

-¡Vayanse a un hotel!-dijo Connie-

-¿Que?..eh esto yo...-dijo un sonrojado Armin cuando se separaron mientras miraba hacia el suelo-

-Armin yo...siento lo que te he dicho antes...la verdad es que dije lo contrario a lo que siento por vergüenza...-se acerca a su oido-Asi que ahora te dire que te amo y ese sexy traje no ayuda a mis fantasias-dijo provocando que al menor le saliera humo de la cabeza y lo abrazara-

-Yo tam-tambien te amo-sintiendo como era cargado-

-Y porque te amo no quiero que los demas te vean mas tiempo asi vestido-viendo a todos mientras a estos les salia una gota estilo anime-

-Este lugar es cada vez mas raro-susurro Connie viendo a todos y marchandose de alli-

EXTRA

Al dia siguiente se encontraban todos desayunando exceptuando a Rivaille y Eren mientras Armin se encontraba desayunando en brazos de Jean ''porque no podia sentarse sobre una superficie dura'' dijo el castaño mientras el rubio se entro Rivaille vistiendo bastante diferente a lo formal que lucia normalmente y se acercaba a su desayuno y el de Eren y se los estaba a punto de llevar cuando:

-Levi se que es tu dia libre pero podrias al menos comer aquí y arreglarte-dijo el comandante mirando al peli-negro-

-Como tu has dicho es mi dia libre ademas Eren no se puede levantar asi que me llevo nuestros desayunos a mi habitacion-saliendo de ahi como si nada mientas se oian algunas risas y cierta peli-negra lo queria matar-

Fin~

Bueno espero que os haya gustado y tambien espero vuestros Reviews

Un beso y Adios ;)


End file.
